Graf Georg von Ziger
Graf Georg Wilhelm Heinrich August von Ziger is the Captain of the SMS Halcyon and a Captain in the First Imperial Sky Hussars. Renowned for his arrogance as frequently as he is noted for his violence, von Ziger is often seen making his trademarked "Crazy Eyes" at anyone who sees him. He is a fanatic about looking the part of the young, noble officer; he also loves to be in the heart of combat, and thoroughly enjoys inflicting excessive amounts of pain on the enemies of the Kaiser, pirates, people who insult him, people who don't wear their clothes properly, people who get in his way when he's on the street... the list goes on and on. In Peace Physically, Von Ziger is tall and thin, with a somewhat muscular build. He augments his figure by wearing exquisitely tailored uniforms at all times. He has dark hair which he usually wears slicked back, and green eyes. He wears an eye-patch on his left eye, sometimes, because—in his own words—it "makes him look flash." Favoring red, gold, and black (the imperial navy's colors) for his uniforms, he also wears more vibrant and varied colors for his non-uniform outfits. Family The Von Ziger family is small but somewhat powerful. Holding a minor noble title in Austria, Georg could have lived his life being happy and comfortable, surrounded by plush appointments and free of responsibility. He elected, instead, to enlist in the Sky Hussars—a military unit with one of the highest mortality rates—immediately after finishing his schooling in law. He is popular with the men, mostly because he is thoroughly willing to go in with the first wave of Hussars and fight in the thick of combat. Friends Von Ziger is rumored to have some kind of relationship with Von Grelle, but nobody has been able to confirm or disprove these rumors. The most persistent involves their first meeting being during a Luftflotte hazing ritual involving no clothes, a dark room, and a command not to exit until a certain deed was done... but again, it's impossible to confirm this sort of thing, and he and von Grelle both deny it. Their often combative interpersonal relationship, however, suggests otherwise. Beyond Vonnie, he appears to be somewhat of a ladies' man, having been romantically linked to several women throughout his short career. Due to his good looks and (mostly) kind manners, the women of the Zepherus all seem to appreciate him, if not adore him (excepting Pippa, who often decides to spar with him for fun.) In War Von Ziger is proficient with several weapons, including pistols, rifles, swords and knives. He favors, however, a pair of single-shot pistols, a dagger, and a battle hook—the standard armament of a Sky Hussar. Trivia *Von Ziger is often spotted drinking the American beverages "Coca-Cola" or "Vernor's", for which he has expressed a particular fondness. *He once killed a man for wearing evening-wear during the day. *And, he once slept with the entire eligible female population of the city of Fucking, Austria. *Georg is one of the many adept cooks aboard the Halcyon (and indeed, when taking into account the Zepherus, one of the many adept cooks in the entire Imperial Anti-Piracy Squadron). He specializes in hot foods, but is also more than content to set a batch of bread dough to rise before engaging in combat. *Ziggy plays guitar. Category:Military men Category:Original Characters Category:Halcyon Boys Category:Captains Category:IAPS Canon